Roses Have Thorns
by Special Agent Black Storm
Summary: (re-edited)It's Valentines Day! Mind Games, a cocky invitation to lunch, currently G rated. Please Review! [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

A Rose has Thorns  
Summary: Valentines Day, what usually happens then? In the Lives of Goren and Eames that is  
  
Disclaimer: No not mine, they belong to Dick Wolf and all that.  
  
Please R&R.  
  
Author Notes: Hi! This fic may seem a bit rushed; because I was trying to get it done before Valentines Day (I'm not clear on exactly why, maybe I just got bored). Even though it? probably a little late getting published it will have to do.  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this weird piece of I-dunno-what-ever-it-is. I wasn't? really sure what I was going to write, it just ended up this way.  
  
Please Review!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
She was sitting on her couch, reading a book, but found it difficult to concentrate, while her thoughts were wondering around her head.  
  
If only she had the guts to ask him out.  
  
Brrrriiiiiinnnnnnnng  
  
The piercing ring of the phone in her ear interrupted her thoughts. She reached over to the table, which stood beside her and answered it.  
  
"Eames here? "She said into the phone.  
  
"Hey, it's me?" said the male caller from his end  
  
"Bobby! Hi! Umm what can I do for you?" she asked him once she finally realized who she was talking too.  
  
"Nothing, I just got bored and wanted someone to talk to." he justified to her.  
  
Alex had no idea on what to say to this and as a result, an awkward silence hangs between them. Finally it was her who ended up breaking the thin ice.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked him pointedly.  
"I dunno? " Bobby said to her.  
  
"Life?"  
  
He sighed after saying this and Alex thought he sounded down in the dumps.  
  
"Oh?" She replied. It probably wasn't the best answer but at that point in time it was the best she could do. Bobby sensed discomfort so he continued.  
  
"Actually, you know how tomorrow is Valentines Day?" he asked her.  
  
"Nah, I forgot," she said sarcastically.  
  
Choosing to ignore her sarcasm, he went on.  
  
"Well I was going to ask if you were busy tomorrow or wanted to have a day off and if you were busy tomorrow night. I felt like having a day off, and I somehow convinced Deakins to let me have a break. He didn't say anything about you, but I assumed."  
  
He didn't get to finish his sentence as his partner cut in and finished for him. ?  
  
"You assumed! You always assume!" She heard Bobby sigh on his end. Great now he thinks I peeved at him so I better rectify this situation and quickly.  
  
"Anyway keep going?"  
  
"Have you finished now?" he asked. Taking her silence as a positive answer he continued.  
  
"Great, now I've forgotten what I was going to say. Oh yeah that's right! Before you so RUDELY interrupted me?"  
  
Alex made a face unseen by Bobby. " I assumed that you would be able to take the day too. Since you just can't live or work without me. Remember what happened that time I went to Canada, and how."  
  
Once more Alex interrupted him.  
  
"Oh Sor-ry!?" she said in a mixed tone. "But can live or work without you? What about the time I went to California? What happened then? Or had you so conveniently forgotten about that?"  
  
Bobby groaned. For once his partner was right and he had to admit it to her, which he didn't like. ?  
  
"All right, all right you've made your case and stop asking so many questions!" He pleaded with her.  
  
"Speaking of questions this brings me back to, are you free tomorrow night??  
  
"Sorry Bobby. Yeah I am free. And as for the separation statement," she said to him. "I guess we both can live, sleep or work with each other." Alex suddenly realized what she said. "Oops! I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"Whatever," groaned Bobby. "So are you going to take the day off or what?  
  
"Nah! I'd rather go to work, besides, I have a ton of paper work to be done. And who would I spend the day with, Jeannie and Major Nelson, come on?" She told him.  
  
"Oh, ok." Was the disappointed reply she received form Goren3  
Hope you liked that! 


	2. A Dozen Long Stemmed Roses

A Dozen Long Stem Roses  
Disclaimer: Nope not mine, if anyone ever wants to check on that, watch the show and check who owns it. And please don't sue me!  
Author Notes: Ok, I know this is a bit short, but what the hell. It's Valentines Day and love is in the air, and it's effecting everyone and everything, maybe that's why the roses are so red. EVEN ME!  
  
I realize that Deakins has used their names before, but not often. But just try to ignore that for this story okay?  
  
Summary: Over decorated room, wacko criminals, Valentines card everywhere, chocolate everywhere and crazy work mates. Not to mention LOVE IS IN THE AIR!  
  
Enjoy!  
And happy Valentines Day!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, how come you came to work, today. You said you weren't coming today," Eames said in surprise while searching for her cell as Bobby walked through the office door and into a somewhat over decorated office that was meant for catching some of the worst criminals there were.  
  
Her table was already heavily laden not only with papers, but masses of cards, chocolates from many 'secret admirers.' But no roses yet, Goren observed.  
  
All the people around were chatting, not really doing work. Instead they were busy trying to figure out who sent them, and others, like Deakins, were pretending not to notice. Tables were loaded with chocolates, card and other gifts.  
  
"Ah!" he exclaimed. "That's where you're wrong. I never said I wasn't coming, you just *assumed* I wasn't coming."  
  
Bobby corrected her, putting emphasis on the word 'assumed' while smugly trying to conceal a smirk.  
  
"Here we go with the assume jokes," she muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. This day was already bad enough without Bobby annoying her further. Besides she just really wasn't in the mood.  
  
"What was that?" Goren asked in a playful tone. "Need I remind you that last night you were the one who started with whole 'assuming' thing."  
  
"Alright," Eames sighed in defeat. This day was getting longer by the minute.  
  
"Now that you're back Bobby, get on with your paperwork," a voiced ordered from across the room. "You're even further behind then Alex here is. Now get to it."  
  
Alex and Bobby exchanged glances, was it just them, or did Deakins just use their first names? But Deakins had already turned and retreated back to the confines of his office. Man, the air in the room must have been affecting him!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why are you still standing around?" Eames asked Bobby a little while later.  
  
Still standing, Bobby grinned down at her and watched her try to work as if no one was watching (or grinning!) stupidly at her like he was.  
  
Getting overly annoyed at his constant 'grinning' Alex looked up and asked, "All right, what are you doing?"  
"What's with the 'all rights?" he asked back at her being deliberately more annoying  
  
"Nothing," she sighed. If he was trying to pee her off, he was doing an A plus, plus job.  
  
"Ok, I'm just standing around watching you, that's all," he verified for her finally taking the hint.  
  
"And the grin?" she asked hoping that he'd leave her alone before she seriously did him some permanent damage.  
  
"What grin? Who's grinning? Am I grinning? Do I look like I'm grinning?" he said flooding her in a sea of questions. He never did and still didn't understand why she disliked Valentines Day so much. It wasn't like she wasn't popular or anything. In fact she had so many admirers in the building that he was the envy of every man he knew.  
  
"What's behind your back?" she asked breaking him out of his little reverie. Standing up to stretch and give her back a break from all the paperwork, she noticed that they were behind his back and not in his pockets as per usual.  
  
"Cause, it's Valentines Day!" he said by way of an answer. Suddenly he holds out a bunch of flowers for her and grabs her in a massive bear hug. Before letting go, he dropped a kiss onto her smooth check, and whispered, "Happy Valentines Day!" He then stepped back and grinned, measuring her reaction "I knew no one would bring flowers it's so damn cold."  
  
"Thanks Bobby," Alex stammered obviously flustered. She really had no idea what to say, as she really wasn't expecting this from him. "They are really pretty."  
  
"Just like you." It was a mere slip up, and Goren turned a very interesting shade of pink, the, I-know-I-shouldn't-have-said-and-I-hope-she-doesn't- know, one.  
  
"You are, you know that don't you. To me"  
  
OHH! Shit! I think I've done it now.  
  
"Thanks," she said to him and blew his a kiss, which he pretended to catch. They both clearly didn't care who saw them acting this way. Or so they thought.  
  
"Detective Robert Goren! Stop flirting with your partner and get on with your paperwork!" Deakins scolded from behind his closed office door.  
  
"Better do what he says," Bobby told Alex sheepishly. Looking around the room, every other pair of eyes were directed at them. Both wondered what they'd missed.  
  
"And what's with the full names?" Alex asked him. "He just scolded us like we're little kids."  
  
They both just smiled and laughed and got back to their work. The day had turned out better than Alex had ever imagined.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N hoped you liked this. Please review! 


End file.
